


it's all part of the game we call love

by Bitway



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: AU, M/M, Nina's illustration added in here, Older AU, chief of police tasuku, fic and art in one, mob boss kyoya, they're like ACE age here ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Being on the opposite side of the law sucks when things go bad. Kyoya knows what's waiting for him at home and he really hopes that he can handle it.
Relationships: Gaen Kyouya/Ryuuenji Tasuku
Kudos: 5





	it's all part of the game we call love

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking to find some more kyoutasu content and then found an old twitter post that had the 'mob boss is married to chief of police' tumblr prompt with their name on it. so this fic was written to have that scenario for them that's it lol
> 
> ANYWAY shout out to Nina for drawing the comic/scene to go along with this fic!! (you can find it at the bottom of the page) She helped get this fic done!! if you wana see more of her art go find her [@sunshine_asuto](https://twitter.com/sunshine_asuto) on twitter!!

Kyoya sits at his organ, fingers pressing down on the keys to fill this room with an unfamiliar tune. It was a piece that none of his underlings had heard before, yet one he adored. The song was meant to put his worries at ease, to soothe the issue that plagued his mind. And yet, it didn't work. The man sighs as he continues to play.

Today had started off fairly well. Sofia had brought him good news, information about what Genesis was plotting from behind the scenes. Even if he was playing nice with that man, he wasn't about to let him get his hands on more territory. The last thing he wanted was more of his…creations running amok in his city.

Then he went to meet with a new client. Kyoya had his suspicions that he was being tailed but brushed it off. As long as he had Rouga beside him, nothing could ever go wrong.

And yet it did.

Just as he was about to seal the deal, gunshots rang out. And he heard that wonderful voice shout out to him.

"Kyoya Gaen, there is nowhere for you to run!"

It only made him smile when he saw Tasuku on the scene. Of course he was the one to show up for their little song and dance. Kyoya was already imagining them playing their usual parts until…

Kyoya's fingers came to a sudden halt. The lingering sound from the organ faded away, and the man was left in silence.

"What a day it's been…" He mumbles to himself. His eyes focus on the keys before running a hand through his hair. He glanced at the silver watch hanging around his wrist. It was getting late. He should have been making his way home by now.

"Kyoya?"

"What are you doing in here, my old friend?"

Rouga lets out a sigh. He stands behind him, leaving a distance between them. His arms are crossed, and he knows that if he doesn't speak up now, Kyoya won't bother to bring it up.

"I just came to check on you. After what happened earlier today…"

"I'm fine, Rouga." Kyoya pushes himself off his seat. He stands and turns to face the other man. "I just know I'm never going to hear the end of it once I get home."

Kyoya didn't fear anything or anyone. There was nothing to be afraid when you held so much power. If he issued for someone to die, they would die. If he wanted someone, all he had to do was give the order and they would be at his feet in the next minute. There were so many perks that came with his position as being a Mob Boss.

There was only one person who could challenge him and live. And that was his husband who just so happened to be the Chief of Police and the very same man who confronted him today. Tasuku was a charming man and even if they were on opposite sides of the law outside of their home, he would never wish for any harm to come his way. But that was easier said than done in their line of work.

"I think you should apologize."

"I didn't ask for your input on my private life." He continued before Rouga could bark some more. "I plan on doing so, anyway. I'm sure he'll forgive me."

"This time it's serious. Do you need me to go with you?"

"No. He hates when I bring work home."

Rouga hesitates on speaking. It wasn't his place; he knew. He had no right to tell Kyoya how he should handle his love life. But he didn't want to see it fall apart or affect his work either.

Although, if they lasted this long together, this shouldn't be too much of an issue for them to overcome.

"I hope to see you tomorrow. Chief's temper can be vicious."

"Oh, you haven't seen half of it."

~…~

He wasn't surprised to be the first one home. The lights were off when he arrived. When he flicked them on, he found everything as he left it. There were no signs of Tasuku having been home. Which was good…and bad. He shouldn't be home after that happened.

Kyoya takes his place in the kitchen. He makes some tea to drink while waiting for his husband's appearance. It doesn't matter how long he has to wait, he'll remain here. As he does, he tries to think of a plan. Unlike his work, there wasn't a clear path with backups that he could work with. He couldn't calculate what Tasuku would do or say. Which would make this one of his hardest missions yet.

His ears perk up when he hears the door slam open. Then he hears uneven footsteps making their way closer and closer. When Tasuku enters the kitchen, Kyoya doesn't greet him with a cheery 'welcome home'. Tasuku doesn't even look his way. Not immediately. It's only when he gets to the other end of the table does he offer Kyoya a glance.

Tasuku looked fine. That is if you were to ignore the obvious scowl crossing his face and the abnormal white bandages wrapped around his right leg. Other than that, he seemed completely fine.

"So, Tasuku," he starts with a calm and collected tone. He puts on a smile, along with the charm he uses when wanting to appear like a friend to all. "How was your day at work?"

"How was my day at work?" Tasuku parrots. Kyoya could hear the anger rising in his voice. He knew where this was going for him.

Tasuku picks up his injured leg and places it on the vacant chair. He makes sure that Kyoya can clearly see it and even gestures to it.

"YOU FUCKING SHOT ME! THAT WAS MY DAY AT WORK!"

Kyoya keeps up his smile hoping it would help but…it doesn't. Even if he was accustomed to seeing Tasuku's anger aimed at him, this time it was different. It felt more personal compared to how he would glare at him when they met during work hours.

"You know that shot wasn't meant for you." Kyoya tries to defend himself. "I was aiming for Gao."

"That's not any better!"

"Tasuku, darling, I am sorry for shooting you."

"You don't sound like it."

Kyoya slowly gets up from his seat and makes his way to Tasuku's side. He glances at the bandages. He was glad that he didn't shoot anything major. Luck wasn't on their side today, and it was really lacking on Kyoya's.

"Perhaps I can make it up to you, my love?" He tries to be sweet with his tone and careful with his approach.

"Unless if you turn yourself in, then no, you can't make it up to me." Tasuku huffs as he puts his leg down. He hisses when he applies pressure to it. As he slumps into the chair, he lets out a sigh.

"You know that won't happen. You'd hate to see me behind bars."

"I think I'd like that right now."

"Is there anything else I can do?" Kyoya moves to stand behind him. He gently places his hands onto Tasuku's shoulders and massages him. "I don't mind leaking some new information on artificial weapons to the police."

Tasuku shrugs his shoulders as he thinks it over. Kyoya hopes that would work. He would be fine doing it, regardless. It's not like he was the one making them and having the police on someone else rather than him would make their lives a little easier for the time being.

"If that anonymous tip wants to report something then fine. But I want something more from you."

"You know I'm not going to beg."

"I don't expect you to." Nor does Tasuku have the heart to make him. Even if he was pretty pissed off. "I'm still angry with you, don't think I'm letting you off the hook this easily."

"I am willing to do whatever it takes to make it up to you. Aside from turning myself in, of course." Kyoya says as he leans his head down and gives him a kiss to the cheek. "You have the strongest Mob Boss in the palm of your hand, Chief."

"That makes me sound corrupt."

"We are married, so I think there is some darkness in you."

"Kyoya."

"My apologies."

"It's…okay. I'm just tired. It's been a long day."

Tasuku lets out a sigh. His anger was fading, but he would keep his word. He considers having him sleep on the couch but knows he'll regret it later. Maybe in the morning he would have something in mind for Kyoya to do.

* * *


End file.
